Grey Oneshot
by Silver-09
Summary: Three siblings embark on new adventures in the Unova region. What trials and tribulations await them. Please read and review.  Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This project was done for Creative Writing, basically my OCs in Pokemon Black and White.


Report:

Hermia Rivera, age: thirteen, hair: gray, eyes: sepia-brown, and height: six-feet and two-inches tall. Style of choice: Gothic, no makeup, no jewelry, and black, leather combat boots. Lives with Uncle, Meredith, and three siblings: Garrett, Remus, and Calla. Hermia is lonely natured but likes to fight and read. She's athletic, has no sense of humor, is a virtuoso, is mechanically handy, and logical.

Hermia likes to go out but can be oblivious to her surroundings. She highly dislikes jokes about her age and often day dreams. Hermia does not back down from a debate or a fight, loves dares, and can be spontaneous. She can also be vulgar at times.

Day One:

The group of kids was playing outside. One of the boys had Hermia's arm twisted so her hand is behind her head. "Say Uncle!" shouted the group of kids. "Not a chance!" Hermia barked. After five minutes, the boy let go of her arm. "My turn," Hermia jaded. The minute she twist the boy's arm to a similar position behind his back, the disturbing sound of a bone's fracture resounded. "&^^%!" Hermia shouted.

Night One:

A man walked around the neighborhood aimlessly with a tote bag. He walked up to a Lincoln Zephyr and pulled out a crowbar. Hermia walked up with her soccer equipment and tapped the man's shoulder. "Is that your car?" Hermia asked. "…" the man backed up. Her voice raised as her neighbors approached. The man tried to make a break for it, but Hermia swiftly kicked her soccer ball into a sensitive area.

Day Two:

Hermia and her siblings were in a huddle at school, when the transfer student approached with an inquiry. "So did cry?" Remus chided. "…and he was all like 'you're not the boss of me'," Calla chattered, "and I was like 'do you…'""Hey! Where's Ms. Buffoon's room?" Izzy interrupted. Calla looked at her siblings as the crowd of students ran. "This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation…" Remus smirked. "…so 'C' yo way out." Calla smiled. "Before 'D' jumps over 'E'…" Garrett scoffed. "…and 'F's you up like a 'G'!" Hermia warmed up her fist. With the quartet menacing him, Izzy slunk off to find his teacher.

Night Two:

The targets, minus Garrett, were in the living room watching a show called "Pretty Little Liars" before they went crazy. "Run! %&+# run!" Calla threw her popcorn at the screen. "Why is she just laying there?" Remus pulled at his hair, "Get up and run!" "F*** running," Hermia squeezed her soccer ball plush, "pop a cap in A's $$!" "They too stupid to get a gun!" Meredith insulted. "Lot of good screaming will do…" Calla jaded. "Can they just get killed off already?" Remus huffed. "This $#&+'s over," Garrett hopped over the couch, "it's movie time!" The family started wrestling for the remote before the television turned onto "All-Star Superman".

Day Three:

Hermia was walking her dog, J'Onn, when a squirrel zoomed past hot on a cat's tail. J'Onn and Hermia glanced at each other and continued on their path. "Wait up Gramma!" Thorn shouted. Hermia chucked the nearest brick she could find in the girl's direction. When Thorn dodged the brick, Hermia told J'Onn 'sic 'em boy!' and watched her run from J'Onn. Once Thorn collapsed, J'Onn returned to his master and received six treats.

Night Three:

Remus was admitted to the hospital in critical condition. Two minutes later, he walked out without a scratch on him. "Show off," Calla huffed, "next time you should use common sense." "Next time won't happen," Remus fumed. "Merry," Calla whined, "don't be like that." "Don't start…"Remus threatened. Hermia and Garrett exchanged smirks before mocking their brother. "We whish you a Merry Crisp-mass, we fish you a Merry Crisp-mass, and a Sappy Mew Beer!" they sing-sung. "No more eggnog for you two…" Meredith decided. The children apologized and begged for their eggnog.

Day Four:

The family was visiting their mausoleum, along with Garrett's nineteenth girlfriend. Meredith was making a prayer whilst the children explored. "These demons are running me crazy," Meredith frowned, "and when I find their father, he'll be worse." "Terry! Where are you?" Calla shouted from a crypt. "Who would want to sleep in a place like this?" Remus stated as he shook a decaying femur at her. "Must be lonely here…" Hermia shrugged, "Terry! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Outside Garrett stood flicking a cigarette lighter on-and-off, on-and-off, in front of a pile of sod, charcoal, and petroleum, a hand struggling to free itself. "She loves me…She loves me not…" Garrett grinned fanatically as the fire danced in his hands, "I loved her…meh, I love her not." As soon as he threw the lit lighter, morbid shrieks and the smells of hickory and burning flesh filled the air. "Oh poo…" Remus sighed as he watched the pile burn. Hermia merely shrugged and Calla shook her head as the girl's hand turned crisp in the white-hot flames.

Night Four:

Hermia brought home a classmate who hadn't stopped bugging her. As soon as he stepped into the Rivera home, a metallic lamp struck his spinal cord. As Remus helped Hermia drag Arman's body to the backyard, Meredith look away and found himself interested in the pantry. When Calla came in at two in the morning covered in blood, Garrett simply nodded in approval. Meredith went to his room and sat on his bed listening to the children's chatter 'til he was sleep.

Day Five:

Garrett, Hermia, and Remus skipped school, but Calla attended the pep rally. Not ten minutes into the event screams were heard from miles away. "Looks like she's doin' well…" Garrett chuckled. "Told her not to go," Hermia bit into her ice cream, "but did she listen to me…no." Remus merely nodded as he drew a cloud in the mud. "Almost time for the movie," Garrett checked his watch, "should we head out?" "One more bite…" Hermia plead as she walked to a taco stand. "Keep eatin' like that and you'll be fat…"Garrett huffed. Hermia came back with a half-eaten soft taco and six churros. "How long will that last you?" Remus smiled wryly. "You're right," Hermia paled, "we'll need some nachos." The brothers face-palmed as their sister ran back to the stand.

Night five:

When Calla got home, she jumped on the couch for twenty minutes before Remus knocked her down. "Meanie!" Calla blew a raspberry at her brother. "Well, now I know you're not a monkey seeing that you forgot to bump your head," Remus relaxed with an indignant grin, "so how was your day?" Calla glared at him. "That bad, huh?" Remus sighed with a smile stretching across his face, "Well my day was awesome!" Remus dodged as his sister chucked a vase at him. "The flicks were epic!" Remus taunted as Calla charged him. He sidestepped and let her charge headfirst into the fireplace. "So you are a monkey!" Remus congratulated her. Calla tried to strangle him with her purse strap, but Garrett stopped her. "Now, whose idea was it to go there?" Garrett suggested, "No one forced you to go…you know." Calla huffed and stomped off to her room. "You good?" Garrett asked as Remus fixed his neck. "Yea, should probably get some rest…" Remus decided.

Day six:

At three am the house warmed up considerably and a low growling sound was heard. "It's here! It's finally here!" Hermia cheered as she climbed out her window. "Ay!" Garrett shouted from his room, "People tryin' to sleep here, so shut the f*** up!" "Ren!" Hermia jumped with joy as the dragon landed in front of her. As she petted its long neck, its owner hopped off its back. Ren muzzled the girl as she pet him and stopped when his owner approached. Hermia stopped petting Ren and pounced on the boy. "Tell me everything!" Hermia grinned excitedly. As the boy recounted the tales of he and Ren's travels, Hermia's eyes grew wider and wider. "I wish I could go there," Hermia sighed. "Well, maybe one day when you're older," the boy shrugged, "Uncle will be willing to let you…"

Night six:

Meredith was massaging his temples while the quadruplets continued to banter him for their wishes. "For the last time none of you are going anywhere until you show me you can be responsible!" Meredith fumed. As the children looked to the newcomer for help, the boy sighed and walked forward. "With all do respect, sir…" the boy interrupted, "these children have shown me their strength. They are capable of taking care of themselves as well as others. They have purpose in this world, and a place to call their home. They are needed in this world and so they should be allowed to claim their titles as the 'heroes' and 'heroines' that they are." The white dragon, Ren, roared in agreement with its master. "If I may have my say," Calla raised her hand, "I'd rather stay home." Meredith merely grinned, "Well, Prof., I guess you were right." "When am I ever wrong!" she laughed haughtily from the office. "Hermia, Remus, Garrett," the professor greeted, "we've had our eyes on you three for quite some time, and so we have come to an agreement that you are well to the point of starting your journeys." The children looked at each other skeptically. "If you already decided," Garrett jaded, "then why did you not bother to let us go 'til now." Meredith, the boy, and the professor looked at each other and shared a small laugh. "We couldn't let you go without your partners," the boy stated matter-of-factly, "it wouldn't be safe to venture out on your own." The professor presented a wrapped box to children, "Chose one each." Remus gingerly opened the box and spotted three red-and-white balls inside. "Ladies first," Remus offered. Hermia chose the ball in the middle, Garrett the ball on the left, and Remus the ball on the right. "What will you name them?" Calla asked. Hermia looked at the little green snake curling around her leg, "Blake." Remus looked at the little blue otter that was playing with his hat, "Gall." Garrett held the little orange pig up and shrugged, "Tikal." "They seem to like their names," the boy studied the creatures for a few seconds, "well then it's final." As Calla yawned, Blake jumped in Hermia's arms for dear life. The others laughed as Blake hid from Calla's initial line of sight and Gall watched in amusement.

Day Seven:

"Hey let's battle!" Garrett ordered. Hermia and Blake poked their heads from under the pillows, yawned, and pulled the pillows over their heads. "We'll battle you, bro!" Remus grinned from the hallway. "Not a chance!" Garrett fumed. Tikal trotted around the hallways, poked her nose in Calla's room, and abruptly sneezed. Calla's screams scared her off and caused Blake to slither closer to Hermia. As Calla exited her charred room, Gall met her with puppy-dog eyes. "What do you want?" Calla chided. Gall rushed into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of shampoo. "Ew," Calla shivered, "Remus get your dirty friend away from me!" "He's not dirty, just wants to show you a new trick." Remus defended. Gall took that as his cue, poured some of the shampoo in his mouth, and filled the hallway with giant, cloudy bubbles. Tikal shrieked as the bubbles came closer to her. Hermia and Blake emerged from their cave, went down the stairs, and out the door. "Okay," Hermia smiled, as she pulled out her soccer equipment, "time for some training." Blake's face shifted to a grin when he saw the soccer ball and jumped on it.

Night Seven:

Remus and Garrett were heading out when Calla stopped them. "Uncle said to come to dinner before you go," Calla panted. "We should really be heading out now," Remus gestured to the sky. Calla rushed to the kitchen and came back with three bento boxes. "One for each of you," she stated, "and if you see Hermia out there, give her one." "Will do," the brothers saluted as they left out. Halfway to the next town, Remus spotted Hermia and Blake playing with a red-striped bass and called her over. "Calla said to give you this," Remus dug around in his bag. "Thanks," Hermia sighed. There were three loud rings as the siblings looked around. Recognizing the sound both opened their phones. "It's about time!" Calla shouted at them, "I forgot to give you guys your munchies, where are you three?" "Hermia and I are at Route 3…" Remus acknowledged, "Hey Garrett, where are you?" "We're at Route 5, but the bridge is blocked." Garrett stated. "Just hang tight and I'll be there soon." Calla shouted as she closed her line. Hermia and Remus flinched as Blake started to glow, and when the glow disappeared they both congratulated him. "Looks like Blake evolved," Calla observed as she approached, "here are your munchies." "If you didn't give us our food earlier," Remus squinted, "then that was Nilbert?" Hermia and Calla glared at each other and looked in the direction of their house. "No treats for Nilbert tonight," Calla decided, "or the next three weeks." The siblings agreed as Blake studied his new reflection with astonishment.

To be continued…


End file.
